


The Bench

by goldhowler



Series: Ushijima Family [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: When Yamaguchi went to wash his face after the match, he didn't exactly expect Ushijima to save him from a group of alpha's and he most certainly didn't expect to end up going on a date with him several weeks later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm planning to expand this series, I thought segments from the past wouldn't be too bad idea, what do you think? :3
> 
> For my lil Burrito. 
> 
> English is not my first language, therefore mistakes may occur.

Yamaguchi gathered cold water into his palms and splashed his face to cool down and refresh a bit. It has been a long match, five intense sets against Shiratorizawa. In fact he himself didn’t play a lot, but all the nerves and cheering was nearly as exhausting as actually playing, especially for someone, whose heat was supposed to start in the next couple of days. He was grateful that it didn’t start early as it sometimes did when he was really stressed, so he didn’t have to use any suppressants. His body reacted terribly to them, leaving him in painful cramps and too rough heats followed after the suppressants wore off. Apart from this, Yamaguchi never hated being an omega, not like Tsukishima, who absolutely resented the idea mating, let alone bearing pups. 

He dried his face with a small towel and ran a hand through his hair. He should hurry before his teammates would start looking for him. However, when he tried to open the door, it opened just a couple of centimetres before it hit something. It was like someone was standing there, preventing him from coming out of there. Before he could ask the person to step away, he heard an angry conversation.

“I don’t know what you think you are doing, but I suggest you let us in,” said an angry voice.

“That’s not going to happen. You should leave,” replied someone else, Yamaguchi guessed it was the one blocking the door. The air was heavy with alpha pheromones and his head started spinning a little. 

“His team just beat you, why would you protect him? He’s nothing to you,” the angry man must have shoved the one at the door, because it slammed shut right in front of Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Leave. Now,” the deep, calm voice now getting even lower and Yamaguchi started trembling when he realized what was going on. He quickly entered the stall farthest from the entrance and locked himself in. Blood rushed to his ears and he could no longer understand what the men outside were saying. He froze and almost stopped breathing when he heard the door opened and someone entered the room. 

“It’s okay, you can come out,” the alpha assured him, but Yamaguchi’s body refused to listen to him. He just stood there, trembling a little. It was definitely the deep voice that tried to defend him, but he still couldn’t bring himself to speak. 

“Then stay locked there, I’ll go get someone from your team, okay?” he opened the door again, but the last thing Yamaguchi wanted was to be left there alone. If the other alphas came back and made him submit, he would be helpless.

“Wait,” he said quickly, his shaking fingers twisting the key to unlock. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his heartbeat, when he opened the stall door just a little, he saw Ushijima Wakatoshi standing on the other side of the room. 

“Come on, you should get back to your team.” 

“Wh-who were they?” Yamaguchi asked, still not entirely comfortable to open the door completely. 

“Some alphas who came to watch the match. Saw them following you,” he waited patiently when Yamaguchi still didn’t come out. 

“Really, I can go get someone – “ 

“No, please,” the omega finally opened the door, taking a few shaky steps. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them touch you,” Ushijima promised, before opening the door and looking around the hall. “They are gone, we should go now.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, gathering all the courage he could muster as he took a step towards the Shiratorizawa player, grasping the towel tight. Once he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt Ushijima’s warm hand on his shoulder. 

“You scent really strong, this will help to cover it a bit,” Ushijima clarified and quickly lead the omega out of the building, surely enough passing around a group of hungry eyed alphas, whose stares burned into Yamaguchi. 

Ushijima stopped in front of the corner that lead to the parking lot where Karasuno’s bus was parked. “I think you should be okay if I leave you here. Your team is already at the bus,” he turned around, and started walking away. 

“Ushijima,” said Yamaguchi, blushing a little when the name left his lips. No matter how terrified he still was, the alpha just saved him from something terrible. “Thank you.” 

“It was nothing,” Ushijima said, before he paused a little. “Now, please don’t freak out, but… do you have your phone with you?” 

Yamaguchi checked the pocket of his jacket before taking his cellphone out, not entirely sure what was on Ushijima’s mind. 

“Can I give you my number? And if you ever… I mean, if you feel up to it, maybe we… but you don’t have to, it will be entirely up to you,” the alpha stumbled a little on his words, before shaking his head and mumbling something about ‘a stupid idea’ and about ‘being sorry’. 

Yamaguchi felt heat rushing to his cheeks. He would never in a million years imagine that the tall, muscular alpha could be so upfront and honestly, adorable. There could be no harm in saving his number, after all Ushijima told him it would be up to Yamaguchi if he wanted to contact him again or not. He nodded and wrote down the number, promising to think about it. 

“Well, I should go. Take your time, I won’t be mad if you don’t write me,” assured him Ushijima once again before turning around and running up the stairs and entering the building. 

“Yamaguchi, there you are!” cried out Sugawara, relieved that he finally found him. “We’ve been looking for you. I had a bad feeling, knowing that you – well, you know.” 

“I’m alright,” he assured Suga, not entirely sure he actually was completely alright, but things could have turned out much worse. 

-

It’s been three weeks since the bathroom incident. Yamaguchi went through the anticipated heat that was thankfully not too intense, yet for the first time since he presented the thought of an alpha being there to help him through didn’t arise. It wasn’t like he was suddenly repulsed and scared by all the alpha’s and was certain it was just lingering aftershock from the fear. Tsukishima was the only one who knew what had happened, he basically forced it out of Yamaguchi as soon as they separated from the team. His disgust towards alphas grew even stronger and he made Yamaguchi swear not to ever go anywhere alone, especially so close to his heat. 

What Yamaguchi couldn’t bring himself to tell Tsukki was the fact that he still had Ushijima’s number saved and that he often considered finally sending the message. He had this feeling that if anyone could help him to overcome this thing, it was him. His presence was warm, calming, like a blanket of strong gentleness and Yamaguchi couldn’t stop wanting to experience that feeling again. 

At last, one week later, he just did it. He picked up the phone, cursing himself in his mind for not mustering enough courage to do it sooner and just sent the bloody message. Ushijima admitted that he already thought Yamaguchi wouldn’t contact him, for him it made sense, considering the circumstances how they met. The omega quickly responded by explaining that it didn’t have anything to do with him, he just had some other matters to attend to, but now he would love to talk. And they did.

For weeks and weeks they sent each other e-mails, slowly getting to know each other. Their messages were getting longer and longer, so they decided to switch over to e-mail to save some money on the phone bill. Spring turned to summer and Yamaguchi finally decided he would like to meet the alpha. Not even five minutes passed from sending the e-mail before he got a response. Apparently there was a place in Ushijima’s town and he admitted he would love to take Yamaguchi there. It sounded so good, Yamaguchi just couldn’t refuse.

-

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday and Yamaguchi was nervously waiting for the train to arrive to the station. He wore dark blue trousers and a light, white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he made sure to cover every inch of his exposed skin with sun cream with high SPF. Normally he wouldn’t even leave the house in such weather, his omega skin extremely sensitive to the sunlight, but he just couldn’t pass the chance to finally see him. When he got off the train, he spotted the alpha immediately. He couldn’t help but blush slightly when he approached him. Ushijima was tanned and was wearing cream coloured shorts and maroon t-shirt. Yamaguchi couldn’t fail to notice his beautiful, muscular calves. 

“Hi,” he muttered, patting himself on the back in his mind for managing to look Ushijima in the eyes. 

The alpha just stood there, looking at him, his mouth slightly opened. Yamaguchi looked down, not able to maintain the eye contact any longer, especially when he looked at him like that.

“Ehm, I am so sorry. But you look stunning,” said Ushijima and Yamaguchi wanted to immediately melt into the floor underneath his feet. He managed to murmur a thank you, before Ushijima finally snapped back into the reality and lead him out of the station. 

“I’m sorry for staring at you like that,” Ushijima apologized once again. 

“It’s… fine, I suppose,” Yamaguchi said, part of him incredibly pleased that his effort got recognized. He wanted to look pretty for the alpha. 

“So, the place you’re taking me to, where is it?” Ushijima smirked and pointed to the small hill behind the town. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not too far, it just looks that way. But I promise it’ll be worth it,” Yamaguchi nodded, knowing it would be worth it even if the view from up there sucked. They were finally together and that is what mattered the most. 

It took them about an hour to get there, the initial shyness disappeared as they talked over the newest movies they have both seen and Ushijima accidentally admitted having a secret hobby, specifically gardening. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop giggling after hearing it, imagining the alpha in a little straw hat, kneeling among the flowers, but soon realized the imagination had a little different effect on him than he anticipated. 

Finally, they reached the top of the hill. It was a small meadow surrounded by trees on one side, but with a beautiful view of surrounding hills and the entire city underneath it. In the middle of the meadow was a single tree and underneath it a small bench. 

“It’s beautiful up here,” said Yamaguchi when he finally sat down. He felt a little too hot and sweaty; his cheeks stinging a little. He quickly took out a small pot with a soothing cream from his bag. He rarely left the house without it in the summer. It was a little embarrassing, but if he took care of it soon, maybe it wouldn’t turn red later. He gathered small amount of the cream on his fingers and started rubbing it in, sighing at the relief it offered. Then he closed the pot and put it back into the bag, before he noticed the alpha didn’t reply. In fact, he had been staring at him the entire time. 

“What?” he asked, feeling more heat rising into his face, which wasn’t entirely comfortable.

“I haven’t noticed the freckles before, they got so much darker.”

This was one thing Yamaguchi would have hard time getting used to, Ushijima’s bluntness. He quickly looked away, putting his hands over his face, even though he was well aware that wouldn’t make them go away.

“Don’t,” Ushijima gently pulled his hands away, “you are just so beautiful.” 

Yamaguchi didn’t fight him, looking up onto the alpha’s face. It was probably the first time he had seen him from this distance. He could see the tiny golden brown specks in his dark, olive green eyes, the light stubble on his perfect, sharp jaw. Yamaguchi remembered when he first saw him in the sports magazine and then later on the court. An incredible aura of strength and determination surrounded Ushijima, but right now, he was drowning in his kind, gentle look. 

He knew he shouldn’t, they knew each other for such short time, but Yamaguchi didn’t care. It felt good and it felt right, when he leaned in, brushing his lips against Ushijima’s. For a second it seemed like the alpha won’t respond. Yamaguchi’s heart started aching a little when he started pulling away, but the next moment there was a warm hand cupping his cheek, pulling him back in for more. The kiss wasn’t needy or sexual in any way. It was soft, careful opening of each other’s heart, their lips melting together. 

When they finally pulled away, the look in their eyes confirmed it all. They were each other’s mates. 

Yamaguchi smiled, feeling his heart flutter. Many times before he had imagined what finding his mate would be like, but the reality of it was so much sweeter. 

“You know,” Ushijima broke the silence, palm still placed on omega’s cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth, soft skin, “I’ve actually built this bench with my grandfather. We used to come here when I was a child almost every single weekend when the weather allowed it, so we’ve decided to build it so we’d have a place to sit and talk. It always had a big sentimental value for me, but after today, it will forever be the most important place on the planet for me.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes welled up with tears. He could almost feel all the love and kindness pouring out of the man and it was overwhelming. Never once in his life dreamed of falling in love so fast and so effortlessly, but Ushijima opened himself to him and Yamaguchi embraced all he had to offer. 

“Oh,” Ushijima let go of his face, not sure how to react to the tears. Yamaguchi just laughed, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“I have to admit that when I came here today, I didn’t expect any of this to happen,” he looked at the alpha, whose eyes suddenly darkened as he pulled away slightly. 

“I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have – it was too fast, I just couldn’t help – “ Yamaguchi suddenly realized that he probably gave Ushijima the impression that he didn’t like it. 

“No, Ushijima, listen,” he quickly said, taking Ushijima’s hand into his own before lacing their fingers together. “I didn’t expect any of this to happen, that is truth, but I am so happy it did. I mean, who would have thought, we have been chatting for such a short time and now we’ve gone out for the first time and suddenly all this. I don’t want you to misunderstand me. I am so incredibly happy, but I will need some time to adjust to all this.” 

Ushijima’s expression softened again, as he smiled at Yamaguchi. “I would never push any of this on you. I know this is sudden, trust me. Although, I have to admit, I have felt it before. This slight tug at my senses. That time after the game, I just knew I had to protect you with everything I had. Not that I wouldn’t do it even if I didn’t feel it, but it felt more urgent. I am so happy I have found you, Yamaguchi and I am willing to do anything in my power to deserve you.” 

Omega’s eyes glistened with tears again and the alpha smiled again before he kissed them away.

-

They sat on the hill until sunset, slowly but surely revealing their hearts to each other. Both felt like they could sit up there forever. It wasn’t until Yamaguchi apologized to Ushijima and glanced on his phone, when he realized the last train home was leaving in little over half an hour. 

“Come on, we can make it,” promised Ushijima and pulled him up to his feet. Yamaguchi just nodded and soon enough they were descending the hill in a fast walk. Maybe none of them actually realized, but subconsciously they slowed down in the middle of the hill and by the time they reached the town, the train was already gone. They just didn’t want to say goodbye. 

“You can stay over at my house,” Ushijima offered, as if there was even another choice. 

“I guess I will take you up on that,” mumbled Yamaguchi, before he added: “But no sex.” 

Ushijima stopped, not letting go of Yamaguchi’s hand, making him pause too. 

“You know I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I will sleep on the couch in the living room, if you want me to, but please, know I would never – “

“I know, Ushijima. I was just… joking, I guess. I know you will let me take my time, however long I’ll need,” Yamaguchi tugged softly on his hand, making him continue walking. He didn’t regret saying it. Even if he trusted Ushijima, he was taught by his mother to always voice his boundaries. 

When they finally reached Ushijima’s house, it was already completely dark, yet the air was still pleasantly warm. 

“My mom is gone for a week now,” he clarified when they entered. Before Yamaguchi could respond, his stomach growled loudly. He looked at Ushijima, before he burst into laughter. 

“I am so sorry,” he apologized, still laughing. 

“Don’t apologize, we’ve completely missed dinner. Quite frankly, I don’t have any food here, I’ve been planning on going grocery shopping tomorrow. Mind if we order something?” 

This time both of their stomach’s reacted to the mention of food and with that any awkward mood from the sleepover was gone. Yamaguchi quickly sent his mother a message that he wouldn't be coming home that night, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. 

-

Before the food arrived, Ushijima offered Yamaguchi to take a shower. The omega almost moaned at the thought of the cold water on his sunburnt face and sweaty body and immediately accepted. The elder brought him a towel, along with one of his shirts and shorts.

“They are too small for me, so it shouldn’t be too big for you.” 

They ended up being just a little too big, but he could manage. What made him blush though was the shirt. He buried his face in it and inhaled deeply, savouring the spicy black cherry scent. 

“Cinnamon,” Yamaguchi whispered, before he pulled it over his head.

An hour later, Ushijima was showered too, both of their hungers sated and Yamaguchi started to feel really tired. Falling in love was beautiful, but exhausting nonetheless. 

“You can sleep in my bed.” 

“Where will you sleep?” asked Yamaguchi, feeling a little stupid for taking over the bed.

“I will spread out the futon in the living room, don’t worry about it,” he smiled and kissed the omega on the forehead.

“That’s… I will sleep on the futon,” he offered, determined not to go back on this decision. 

Ushijima refused this at once and it took a while before they reached an agreement. Yamaguchi would sleep on the bed and Ushijima would spread out the futon, but in his room, next to the bed. Even though it probably wasn’t too proper, they both knew their boundaries. It took a little while to prepare the sleeping arrangement, but at last they were both lying in the dark, still quietly talking. They left a window open, the warm breeze flowing into the room. Yamaguchi didn’t even notice though, as he was enjoying being surrounded by the alpha’s scent. It was so warm, welcoming and safe. It felt like home. 

-

Yamaguchi opened one of his eyes. It was dark and it took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was. In Ushijima’s bed. Everything would be perfect, except he was freezing. The warm breeze that was earlier flowing into the room turned into cold wind, as it was raining outside. It took couple of seconds to convince himself to get out of the bed and go close the window, but when he sat up, the alpha was already getting up. 

“I am so sorry, I forgot to check the forecast,” he apologized, tightly shutting the window. It was hard to see in the dark, but Yamaguchi was almost certain that Ushijima’s hair was currently sticking in all the directions. 

“I’m freezing,” the omega admitted and shivered as a wave of cold ran down his spine. 

“Let me fetch a blanket for you,” Ushijima crossed the room towards the door. 

“No, please… would you – sleep in the bed with me?” Yamaguchi was thankful for the darkness that covered up his blushing face, knowing he shouldn’t ask this. But he knew Ushijima was warm, he knew nothing could warm him up better than his alpha. 

“Are – um – are you sure about this?” Ushijima asked, but took a step closer to the bed. 

“I’m sure,” he assured him and the alpha slipped underneath the covers, tangling their feet together, wrapping his arm around the smaller body. 

“Your feet are freezing,” he whispered and Yamaguchi chuckled. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” He shifted a little, pressing his back into the alpha’s chest, who hugged him closer, almost as if he wanted to wrap him in all the warmth of his body, before pressing a single kiss on the back of his neck.

“You know we’re still not having sex, right?” Yamaguchi whispered and the alpha just quietly chuckled, before slowly drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending love for all your hits, kudos and comments! <3


End file.
